When the Prankster Can't Laugh
by Sherry Ginesca Black
Summary: [BBWY SERIES 4th SEQUEL] George bertanya-tanya, apa ia terlalu banyak tertawa, sehingga harus dibalas dgn rasa teriris-iris seperti ini. Apa pun yg dilakukannya di masa lalu, ia rela membayarnya dengan apa pun, asalkan ia bisa kembali membuat mata Sherry menatapnya dgn binar yang sama lagi...! George X Sherry #Georgerry check my profile for the lists! Rate: T plus , I think.


**Disclaimer: "Everything Harry Potter" which seems familiar to you belongs to the brilliant mommy JK Rowling, but I proudly say that the plot, and Sherry, the Self-Insertion Original Character, are mine. Please give much love to her and her love story ;)**

**A/N: Continuous Story! George Weasley - OC (Sherry Huang)**

**ERRRR CERITA INI SUDAH NGGAK BISA LAGI DIBILANG ONE SHOT YANG BERDIRI SENDIRI YA... KARENA CERITANYA JUGA SUDAH SEMAKIN KOMPLEKS. JADI NGGAK BISA AKU PAPARIN DALAM BENTUK SATU ONE SHOT SATU KONFLIK KELAR. BISA AJA SIH, TAPI BAKAL PANJAAAAAAANG BGT BGT BGT BGT ._.**

**LALU KENAPA NGGAK DIBIKIN MULTICHAPTER? YA NGGAK APA-APA. HEHEHE. LATER SETELAH SERIAL INI KELAR, MUNGKIN SHERRY BAKAL BIKIN CERITA BARU DENGAN METODE MULTICHAPTER. SEMENTARA, SILAHKAN NIKMATI KISAH INI DALAM BENTUK SEQUEL! :D**

.

.

.

.

.

Hi everyone. Well I know, I know, ini udah terlalu terlalu terlalu terlalu lama. I'm sorry, and I admit I really miss the #georgerry atmosphere as well. And now, it's here… Sherry nggak mau banyak basa-basi, semoga kalian masih ingat cerita sebelumnya, dan bisa menikmati baca lanjutannya. This is from me, terimalah….

.

.

.

**When the Prankster Can't Laugh**

**Warning: Ini adalah sequel keempat dari one-shot story berjudul "Be Braver With You". Kalau kalian tak sengaja 'tersasar' di sini, please check my profile. Kalian bisa mulai membaca "Be Braver With You" dulu, kemudian "Your Existence" (first sequel), I Know Nothing (second sequel), Cold Night Cold Heart (third sequel), baru kemudian cerita ini! Thank you!**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_George memegang lengan dan bahuku erat. Ia menuntunku menyusuri jalan panjang berkabut yang bagai tak berujung itu. Aku lemas, sangat lemas, aku tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara apa pun untuk bertanya. Kutatap mata George dengan harapan ia bisa menangkap kebingunganku, dan seketika ia tersenyum meyakinkan, seakan mengatakan segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku mengangguk lemah, tak punya pilihan selain mempercayainya—entah mengapa aku merasa tak punya pilihan, padahal sebelumnya aku telah merasa begitu tertipu oleh kebodohanku sendiri karena mempercayainya. _

_Aku kembali menatap sepanjang lorong berkabut yang sedang kami susuri, sampai akhirnya aku melihat bayangan sosok samar-samar di hadapan kami. George tersenyum lagi, dan seketika mengencangkan pegangannya pada lenganku, lebih terasa bagaikan mencengkeram. Secara instingtif aku langsung menahan langkahku, mencegah George menarikku. Tetapi lalu George memicingkan matanya dan menatapku dengan dingin, kemudian dengan paksa menyeretku. Aku terkejut dan bingung. Aku meringis dan memekik tanpa suara, bertahan sebisanya dari usaha George untuk menyeretku berjalan menghampiri sosok di hadapan kami. Usahaku, bagaimanapun juga, tak mampu mengalahkan kekuatan pria dewasa dengan tubuh bugar seperti George, dan akhirnya aku berhasil terseret—terseret sampai ke depan sosok yang telah menunggu kami di lorong itu._

_Hatiku seperti disayat belati. Dia. Lagi-lagi dia. Lagi-lagi wanita jahat itu. Apa yang membuat George merasa sebegitu pentingnya aku harus dibawa ke hadapan wanita itu? Dan apa pula salahku sampai harus diperlakukan seperti ini? Hal ini membuatku lebih merasa jijik dan terhina dibanding terluka karena... cemburu. Aku sudah lelah lahir batin untuk berduka seorang diri, dan yang tersisa kini hanya kekuatan untuk tak bertindak bodoh karena terbawa perasaan lagi. Apa lagi rencana mereka? Apa mereka hendak memaksaku menyaksikan kegiatan tak senonoh mereka lagi? Apa mereka tidak puas telah berhasil membuatku melihat apa yang seharusnya tak kulihat? Apa mereka tidak puas melihatku nyaris tak berdaya seperti ini? Aku menggeram dan meronta sebisanya untuk melepaskan diri dari George, kulemparkan tatapan kebencianku padanya, tatapan yang begitu saja kurasa pantas untuk kulemparkan padanya. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menendang dan memukulnya, namun ia selalu berhasil menepisnya. Gadis itu, ya, Travena Arnold, ia tertawa dan ikut maju, meraih sisi lain tubuhku dan memegangnya dengan kuat dan kasar. Kuku-kuku tajamnya menancap di kulit leherku. Aku meringis menahan perih, namun tetap berjuang melepaskan diri. Mereka berdua tertawa, karena bagi mereka seranganku seakan tak berarti. Aku pernah belajar karate… tapi kini energiku habis terkuras, tak ada satupun dari sangat sedikit sekali ilmu yang kupunya yang bisa kupraktekkan dengan benar. Sungguh keadaan yang memalukan dan menyakitkan. Mereka menyeretku semakin jauh ke dalam lorong berkabut itu, sementara aku meronta-ronta seperti anak kecil nakal yang tidak ingin diajak pulang oleh orangtuanya dari arena permainan di pusat perbelanjaan. Aku merasa sangat buruk dan bodoh, sebanyak aku merasa bingung, lelah, dan tersakiti secara fisik. Aku tak mampu berpikir kemana mereka akan menggiringku, sampai akhirnya aku melihat ujung lorong tersebut. Kami berhenti disitu, dan aku memekik melihat apa yang ada di ujung lorong itu: jurang menuju kobaran lidah api yang sangat besar. Aku berteriak, aku meronta sejadi-jadinya ketika mereka berdua, dengan kobaran kejahatan di mata mereka yang menyala persis seperti lidah api di jurang tersebut, berusaha untuk mendorongku ke dalam jurang. Hatiku terkoyak oleh rasa takut dan kecewa. Aku hilang akal. Aku menyerang sebrutal yang aku bisa, aku tak peduli biarpun aku harus menyakiti dia. Menyakiti George. Aku menyerang setiap bagian tubuh yang bisa aku gapai dan… _

_George tiba-tiba mengangkatku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku panik meronta-ronta, aku takut akan apa yang akan terjadi di detik berikutnya, dan… seketika itu juga… aku telah merasa tubuhku terlempar dan melayang jatuh… menuju kuali raksasa di dalam jurang itu._

_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH…..!_

=oOo=

**25 Desember,** **Natal,** **Santa Mungo.**

George terbangun oleh suara lagu natal yang mengalun sayup-sayup dari _speaker_ umum ruangan St. Mungo. Ia terkejut mendapati dirinya terbaring di ruang rawat dengan selimut menutupi setengah tubuhnya, maka ia segera bangkit duduk. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyadari, sakit di tangan kanannya sudah jauh berkurang, walau masih menyisa. Menyadari itu, ia langsung terkejut.

"Oh, sial!" ia menyibakkan selimutnya dengan kasar. Kesadarannya telah kembali sepenuhnya, dan ia pun paham bahwa semalam ia pastilah telah pingsan saat sedang berjalan menuju toilet, dan langsung dirawat serta diminumkan SkeleGro. Ia menarik kalung jam yang menggantung di lehernya, dan terkejut melihat bahwa jarum jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Ia bergegas bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oops—ah sori—" George bertabrakan pelan dengan Fred di depan pintu.

"Kau sudah sadar George," Fred mengulas senyum yang ia usahakan terkesan meledek, "_Happy Christmas_." Lanjutnya.

George memicingkan matanya menatap Fred sesaat, berusaha mengumpulkan segala memorinya yang masih belum tersortir rapi di dalam kepalanya, lalu mengangguk, "_Happy Christmas, mate."_ Dan langsung berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor.

Fred tak mencegah atau mengejar George, alih-alih, ia masuk ke ruang rawat George dan meletakkan makan siang yang baru saja dibelinya untuk dirinya, dan George apabila ia telah sadar. Fred sudah tahu bahwa ia akan menuju ke ruangan di mana Sherry dirawat.

=oOo=

Hermione sedang mengompres kening Sherry, sementara Ginny sedang memijat-mijat lembut telapak kaki Sherry ketika George masuk.

"George, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Ginny langsung, ketika melihat sosok kakaknya menyeberangi ruangan.

George hanya mengangguk tak jelas, karena matanya langsung terfokus pada gadis yang terbaring di ranjang ketika ia berjalan masuk melintasi ruangan.

"Sherry…" George langsung berlutut disisi ranjang, dan menggenggam satu telapak tangan Sherry, "bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar, yang serta merta menyentuh hati Ginny dan Hermione, karena suara itu bagaikan suara asing yang bukan keluar dari bibir seorang George Weasley.

"Kehilangan banyak darah," jawab Hermione, "splinching. Menurut Penyembuh, itulah penyebab luka parah di kakinya."

George tersentak. Ia kembali teringat wajah panik Sherry dan teriakan-teriakannya ketika ia menemukan gadis itu di hutan.

Menurutmu, siapa yang membawanya ber-apparate sampai ke hutan itu?" tanya Hermione, "Kau tahu hutan itu ada di daerah mana?"

George hanya menggeleng sambil mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Ada deru keras di dadanya yang seakan membuatnya serasa ingin meledak, tapi ia mencoba menahan dirinya, dan langsung menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Sherry, yang sebagian basah oleh kompres yang ditempel Hermione, dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kondisi tubuhnya… sangat menurun." lanjut Hermione hati-hati, "ia sedang kritis. Penyembuh belum bisa mengembalikan sepenuhnya suhu normal tubuhnya. Dan… detak jantungnya… masih sangat lemah." tuturnya sedih.

"Semalam…" Ginny membuka suara, sementara Hermione tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bunyi napas tertahan. Matanya sedikit melotot kepada Ginny, seakan memperingatkan sesuatu, namun George telah terlanjur menangkap kode itu.

"Apa?" tanya George tak sabar.

"Semalam…" Ginny menarik napas, sementara Hermione menggeleng lemah, "semalam Sherry nyaris pergi, George…" lanjut Ginny terus terang.

Mata George membelalak seketika, namun Ginny yakin ia bisa melihat ada retakan besar di dalam cahaya mata itu, seakan hatinya terpancar dari situ, "Apa maksudmu Ginny?! Apa maksudmu?!" serunya tertahan.

Hermione telah berkaca-kaca, sementara Ginny menarik napas, dan memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang dilewatkan oleh George.

=oOo=

**24 Desember, Malam Natal, St. Mungo.**

"Mum, apa yang terjadi pada Sherry?" Ginny berbisik lirih dibalik kaca pintu ruangan penanganan gawat darurat.

"Entahlah sayang, mari doakan yang terbaik untuknya." Mrs. Weasley berusaha memberikan suara yang paling tegar, namun sayangnya yang terdengar adalah suara bergetar yang lirih.

Keluarga Weasley selain Bill, Fleur, Charlie dan Percy telah berkumpul di depan Ruang Gawat Darurat, bersama Kingsley Shacklebolt juga. Sebagian dari mereka duduk dengan wajah tegang, beberapa di antaranya berdiri bolak balik atau bersandar pada tembok dengan cemas.

Fred ikut mengintip dari kaca pintu, dan melihat para Penyembuh sedang berjuang memompa jantung gadis itu dengan sihir. Pikirannya mendadak kosong beberapa saat, sebelum ia berkata, "Dia… sekarat…" dengan ekspresi kosong, Fred terus bergeming di depan pintu ruangan itu.

Mendengar kata-kata Fred, Hermione mulai menitikkan air mata satu demi satu. Pertemuannya dengan Sherry memang singkat, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang teman yang baik, juga kekasih yang begitu serasi untuk George. Memikirkan itu… hatinya menjadi semakin pilu. Mengapa ini harus terjadi ketika ia pertama kalinya melihat George mencintai seorang gadis dengan sebenar-benarnya. Mengapa harus ada kejadian tidak menyenangkan antara George dan gadis itu, yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Sementara hati Fred pun kacau. Fred tak bisa mengartikan perasaannya ini. Ia benci kesedihan. Ia benci tak bisa tertawa karena ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat, dari sisi manapun, tentang apa pun yang bisa membuat suasana hatinya tak keruh. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus berduka, tapi rasanya tak ada pilihan lain, dan ia pun tak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan dukanya. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng, dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia berkata, gadis bodoh itu akan baik-baik saja. Sherry kecil akan baik-baik saja. Ketika Sherry sadar nanti, ia akan dengan senang hati membantu gadis itu untuk meninju George, atau apa pun.

Fred mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut Ginny, "Sherry kecil akan baik-baik saja…"

Ginny mengangguk pelan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, matanya membelalak dan ia menunjuk ke dalam ruangan sambil berbisik panik, "Mum, Dad, semua! Lihat! Sherry—!"

Semuanya berdiri dan mengintip bergantian dari kaca pintu, terperangah melihat cahaya keemasan lemah yang terpancar dari tubuh Sherry yang nyaris tak bernyawa.

Para penyembuh mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget dan sedikit silau, saling melempar pandangan tanya ke satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit yang menegangkan itu, grafik elektrokardiogram mulai kembali menunjukkan tanda-tanda detak jantung, walaupun lemah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para Penyembuh keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil mengusap peluh.

"Miss Huang nyaris pergi." Ucap Penyembuh Malcolm, "kehilangan sangat banyak darah karena splinching, diperparah oleh Serangan Iblis Dingin… tapi kami sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Syukurlah ia kembali bersama kita, namun… detak jantungnya sangat lemah, dan kami tak bisa memastikan kapan ia akan sadarkan diri. Dan… tadi ada sesuatu aneh yang terjadi—"

"—Ya, kami melihatnya Sir, apa itu?" sambar Mr. Weasley langsung.

"Entahlah. kami pun sangat terkejut tadi, tapi yang pasti itu adalah gelombang energi dari tubuhnya, namun entah energi macam apa, dan apa penyebab terpancarnya, kami akan segera menyelidikinya. Kami khawatir ia terkena kutukan sihir jahat yang belum bisa kami deteksi, selain terkena Serangan Iblis Dingin, dan kutukan itu menjadi parasit di tubuhnya dan menjadikan tubuhnya semacam… wadah."

Mereka semua saling pandang dengan cemas dan takut, namun Penyembuh Malcolm melanjutkan,

"Itu hanya dugaan sementara. Kami akan segera mencari tahu, dan sementara itu, Miss Huang harus mendapat perawatan yang sangat intensif dan tak bisa dipindah ke ruang rawat inap biasa. Kami akan memeriksa keadaannya tiap dua jam sekali. Dan, oh ya, hanya dua orang yang bisa menungguinya di sini, kecuali saat jam besuk."

"Biar aku saja!" sambar Ginny cepat.

"Dan aku." Hermione ikut bersuara.

Mrs. Weasley menunjukkan ekspresi tak setuju, "Anak-anak… kalian…"

"Mum. Ini malam natal, pulanglah. Malam natal tetaplah malam natal. Memasaklah yang enak, dan berdoalah untuk Sherry bersama yang lainnya di rumah. Aku dan Hermione akan menjaganya di sini." Tukas Ginny.

"Dan aku akan menjaga George bersama Fred…" Ron bersuara.

Fred mengangguk.

Mrs. Weasley berkaca-kaca dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, baiklah. Besok pagi aku akan datang lagi dengan membawa makanan untuk kalian. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik dan kabari kami secepatnya tentang apa pun yang terjadi."

=oOo=

**25 Desember, Natal, Santa Mungo.**

George melirik ke elektrokardiograf sihir, melihat grafik tiga dimensi yang mengambang di sisi kanan atas tempat tidur Sherry yang masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa detak jantung gadis itu masih lemah. Nafas George menderu, ia merasakan kabut di penghujung matanya, namun ia menahan apa pun yang mendesak keluar dari matanya sekuat tenaga. Hatinya bagaikan dihimpit di tengah-tengah tebing batu yang yang keras dan tajam ketika mendengar cerita Ginny tentang keadaan Sherry semalam.

"Dia akan sadar George," Ginny menyentuh bahu George lembut, "semua akan baik-baik saja. Sherry hanya perlu waktu untuk beristirahat dan memulihkan dirinya. Penyembuh Malcolm adalah salah satu Penyembuh terbaik kebanggan St. Mungo" Ucapnya tulus.

George tersenyum lemah mendengar usaha adiknya untuk menenangkan hatinya, walau sebenarnya apa pun tak akan pernah cukup untuk melegakannya.

"Mmm… Kami akan menunggu di luar. Kau di sinilah dulu bersamanya. Temani dia. Mum, Dad, Kingsley, dan yang lainnya akan datang setelah makan siang." Kata Ginny lagi, kemudian mengangguk pada Hermione, dan mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

=oOo=

George menarik bangku terdekat, dan segera duduk di sisi Sherry, kembali memegangi telapak tangannya.

'_Sherry… maafkan aku. Maafkan aku… hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Bertahanlah… bukalah matamu, dan si brengsek bajingan ini akan berusaha menjelaskan segalanya…' _

Akhirnya satu bulir air mata sukses jatuh ke pipi George, menuju tangan Sherry, '_Tentu masalah besar bagiku apabila kau tak mau tahu lagi apa pun tentang diriku, tak lagi memberikanku waktu untuk menjelaskan segalanya setelah penderitaanmu yang begitu berat karena kelalaianku, tapi sekarang yang terpenting bagiku, aku ingin kau tetap di sini, bertahan, dan walaupun kau tak sudi mengenalku lagi, aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk melindungimu… biar saja Tuhan mengutukku kalau aku tak menepatinya. Aku benar-benar keparat tak berguna.'_

Tubuh George bergetar, dan akhirnya ia benar-benar menangis. Ia tempelkan telapak tangan Sherry di wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Ia, dengan bodohnya, setengah berharap Sherry akan terbangun karena air matanya yang mengganggu tidur pulasnya, atau karena air matanya bisa menyembuhkan sakitnya, laksana air mata burung phoenix yang mampu menyembuhkan luka apa pun. Namun gadis itu tak bergeming, hanya dadanya yang naik turun dengan gerakan yang sangat lamban, mengindikasikan masih adanya sisa kehidupan dalam tubuhnya yang lemah.

=oOo=

**28 Desember, St. Mungo.  
**

Hari-hari terasa berjalan sangat lambat bagi George dan yang lainnya, yang terus menanti Sherry sadar. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, para penyembuh dan perawat datang memeriksa keadaan Sherry tiap dua jam sekali, dan juga mengganti perban di kakinya tiga kali sehari. Luka splinching yang sangat parah telah membuat Sherry kehilangan bukan hanya banyak darah tapi juga cukup banyak daging di kaki kirinya, namun George bersyukur karena para perawat yang menggantikan perban mengatakan padanya bahwa ramuan penumbuh dagingnya bekerja cukup baik di tubuh Sherry, meskipun bagi George proses kerjanya sangat lamban. Mereka menyatakan kemungkinan bahwa Sherry akan perlu menggunakan tongkat berjalan selama beberapa saat yang tak terlalu lama, tapi George berharap Sherry tak perlu mengalami itu.

Tak banyak yang bisa George lakukan selama menanti gadisnya sadar. Ia meminta keluarganya untuk beristiharat, sementara ia menjaga Sherry di St. Mungo, akan tetapi Ginny selalu bersikeras ia tak akan meninggalkan Sherry. Hermione cukup pengertian dan sesekali menjelaskan pada Ginny bahwa George juga perlu waktu hanya berdua saja dengan Sherry—meskipun Sherry belum sadar sama sekali. Maka di saat-saat itulah George mengisi sepanjang harinya dengan mengusap rambut coklat gadisnya, mengelus pipi putihnya yang pucat, atau sekedar merapihkan selimutnya. Ia menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tak tertidur, dengan harapan di setiap detiknya ia akan melihat mata yang terpejam rapat itu mengerjap-ngerjap terbuka.

Di hari keempat koma ini, setelah melihat perkembangan kesehatan Sherry, para Penyembuh akhirnya optimis ia akan segera sadar, namun mereka tetap belum mendapat kesimpulan pasti tentang penyakit lain yang mengganggu kestabilan kondisi tubuh gadis itu selain Serangan Iblis Dingin dan kehabisan darah. Mereka menduga kuat sihir yang berhubungan dengan energi keemasan yang keluar dari tubuh Sherry saat itu berkaitan erat dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

George tenggelam dalam pikiran yang dalam mengenai banyak hal. Dengan tangan Sherry yang berada dalam genggamannya, ia terus berkutat dalam segala spekulasi, asumsi, dan juga rencana tertentu, tapi itu semua terselubungi oleh rasa cemas dan ketakutan. Ia pun berusaha mengesampingkan segalanya terlebih dahulu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah… mata itu, mata coklat jernih itu… terbuka kembali dan dapat menatap dunia—menatapnya lagi. Setelah itu, semuanya dapat menyusul.

'_Sherry… bangunlah… jangan tinggalkan aku… kau harus meninjuku keras-keras… kau harus menghajar si brengsek ini…'_

=oOo=

"Kami sangat khawatir, Pak Menteri." ucap Penyembuh Hanson, salah satu tim dari Penyembuh Malcolm, kepada Kingsley Shacklebolt di ruang eksekutif Penyembuh.

Kingsley, secara naluriah sebagai seorang Menteri Sihir sekaligus kerabat dekat keluarga Weasley, merasa perlu ikut andil dalam perkara ini, karena selain karena kejahatan misterius yang telah dilakukan warganya terhadap seorang Muggle, keadaan muggle tersebut pun kini sama misteriusnya, dan ia sangat merasa itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Terlebih si muggle ini kini telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Weasley yang sangat dikasihinya.

"Penyakitnya ini bukan hanya penyakit biasa, tapi juga seperti semacam kutukan atau kekuatan sihir lainnya. Maksud kami… dia harus terus ditangani di sini, namun kami melihat dari dokumen pasien, penanggung jawab utama atas dirinya tidak ada di sini. Dia seorang muggle, bukan?"

"Hmmm…" Kingsley bergumam dalam, "ya, itu benar. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan penanggung jawab utamanya tak mengetahui keadaannya dan terus mencarinya sementara ia dirawat di sini."

"Betul Pak Menteri, lagipula ini sebenarnya telah menyalahi prosedur… ia seharusnya dirawat di sini atas persetujuan dan sepengetahuan penanggung jawab utamanya, dalam kasus ini orangtuanya, tapi karena saat itu kondisi kesehatannya sangat gawat, pertanggungjawabannya langsung diwakili begitu saja oleh Mr. Weasley muda. Masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada orangtua muggle-nya tentang keadaan putrinya."

Kingsley berpikir sesaat, lalu mengangguk, "Aku bisa membantu mengurusnya, namun sebelumnya aku akan mengecek beberapa hal terlebih dahulu. Terimakasih Penyembuh Hanson." Kingsley bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sama-sama Pak Menteri, kapan saja kami akan berusaha membantu sebaik mungkin" Penyembuh Hanson ikut bangkit dan mengangguk hormat pada Kingsley.

=oOo=

Semuanya optimis bahwa Sherry akan sadar hari ini. Maka George dan yang lainnya telah menata ulang ruang rawat Sherry atas seizin pihak rumah sakit, dengan dekorasi natal yang sederhana untuk menyenangkan hati Sherry yang terbangun nantinya. Hiasan merah hijau dan emas telah bergantung di beberapa sudut ruangan, makanan-makanan kecil tertata rapi di atas meja di sisi tempat tidur Sherry, mistletoe digantung tepat di atas kepala tempat tidur, dan stereo set sihir telah dipasang, mengalunkan lagu-lagu natal yang manis dan syahdu.

George, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, dan Mrs. Weasley telah duduk di sofa panjang di dalam ruang rawat Sherry selama berjam-jam, menanti saat terbukanya mata gadis itu. Namun dari pagi mereka menanti, kini sudah menjelang sore dan Sherry sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan siuman.

George duduk di sisi kanan Sherry, hanya terus menggenggam telapak tangannya tanpa banyak bicara, sementara Mrs. Weasley duduk di sebelah George, sesekali mengelus lembut pundaknya. Ginny dan Hermione mulai resah, demi menyaksikan bagaimana tatapan penuh harap George yang tak pernah berhenti berkilau penuh keyakinan kalau gadisnya akan kembali menatapnya dengan mata coklat kekanak-kanakan itu. Ginny dan Hermione sepakat untuk tak menampakkan sikap menghakimi macam apa pun terhadap George untuk saat ini, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatan jiwa Sherry, dan dengan memborbardirnya dengan sejuta kemungkinan yang terjadi apabila Sherry terbangun dan melihatnya—orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya, itu hanya akan menambah beban berat bagi George. Untuk saat ini, mereka hanya berharap George punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan gadisnya secepatnya, apa pun dan kapan pun itu.

Hermione maju mendekati George, "George, biar aku menyisiri rambutnya. Menyisiri rambut juga baik untuk melancarkan peredaran darah di kepala." tawar Hermione, sambil memegang sisir yang baru dikeluarkan dari tas tangannya.

George tersenyum, "Terima kasih Hermione, kau benar-benar _the brightest witch of your age._" ucapnya tulus. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya untuk mempersilahkan Hermione duduk.

"Thanks." Hermione tersenyum, kemudian duduk dan mulai menyisiri rambut coklat Sherry dengan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati supaya tak ada rambut yang tersangkut dan tercabut.

George menghampiri sofa di mana Fred, Ron, dan Harry duduk, yang seharian hanya duduk diam dan menanti bersama yang lainnya, sebagai wujud kesetiakawanan dan persaudarannya terhadap George.

"Tenang George, ia akan segera sadar." Harry menepuk pelan lengan George sambil mengangguk memberikan semangat.

George menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih Harry, aku berhutang banyak padamu karena telah menemani kami di sini dan juga membantu urusan di rumah selama kami di sini."

Harry merasa canggung dengan sikap George yang seperti itu padanya. "Tak usah pikirkan itu. Sungguh."

Kemudian pintu membuka, dan Kingsley Shacklebolt muncul di pintu, "George," panggilnya.

George bangkit dari duduknya, "Kingsley, kapan kau datang? Ada apa?"

"Beberapa saat yang lalu. Kemarilah, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan."

George melangkah keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

=oOo=

"Gadis yang malang. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia hadapi…" bisik Mrs. Weasley sedih.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Tapi dia berani mempercayai George, dan… bisa membuat George untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar menghargai seorang gadis. Dia pastilah seorang gadis yang berani dan kuat, dan menyenangkan." ucapnya sambil terus menyisiri rambut Sherry dengan lembut.

"Ah—Mum, lihat itu!" Ginny yang bersandar di tembok tiba-tiba maju mendekat sambil menunjuk tangan Sherry.

"Ada apa Gin?"

"Tangannya—jari-jarinya sudah bergerak!"

Fred, Ron, dan Harry langsung bangkit dari sofa, ikut mendekati ranjang. Serta-merta semua mata terfokus pada mata Sherry. Semuanya tegang dan menatap penuh harap. Hermione kini memijit-mijiti jemari Sherry dengan harapan itu akan membangunkannya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian… mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, sangat pelan. Semua menunggu. Akhirnya, perlahan-lahan mata itu membuka, sedikit demi sedikit.

Sherry telah siuman. Semuanya menghela napas lega.

Mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap lagi beberapa saat, lalu memandang ke kiri dan kanan perlahan-lahan, "Ngg…?" hanya itu suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi lelah, pusing, silau oleh cahaya lampu, dan juga bingung.

"Oh, selamat datang kembali, nak!" Mrs. Weasley memeluk Sherry pelan dan singkat, dan langsung buru-buru menyeka air matanya yang tanpa sadar menetes karena haru dan lega. Terasa ada beban berat yang terangkat dari bahunya ketika akhirnya gadis itu berhasil membuka matanya. Begitu banyak pikiran yang berseliweran di kepalanya selama beberapa hari semenjak masalah gadis itu berawal, dan naluri keibuannya lah yang tentunya membuat rasa kekhawatiran itu semakin dalam dan menyesakkan.

Hermione hanya tersenyum sambil berkaca-kaca, dan Ginny menggenggam tangan Sherry sambil tersenyum, "Hai Sherry, selamat natal."

"Selamat natal," Harry dan Ron mengucapkan nyaris berbarengan.

"Yeah, selamat natal Sherry kecil. Harus kuakui aku merindukanmu." ucap Fred sambil nyengir jail, namun ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Kini ia benar-benar tahu rasanya lega setelah takut kehilangan orang lain yang bukan keluarganya sendiri, bahkan tanpa menganggap situasi itu sebagai lelucon. Ia benar-benar bersyukur Sherry telah kembali.

Sherry hanya mengerutkan kening. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang telah dan sedang terjadi, namun ketika melihat wajah Fred, ada sensasi tidak nyaman di hatinya yang membuatnya merasa sesak, walau ia belum bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ia merasa pusing, pandangannya berputar dan mengabur.

"T-terima kasih..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Pelan-pelan ia berusaha mengumpulkan bongkahan memorinya yang tercerai berai selama hari kealpaannya, dan mencoba merangkai semuanya menjadi sebuah gambaran realita.

=oOo=

"Begitulah George. Aku harap kita bisa segera mengurusnya." ucap Kingsley pada George setelah menjelaskan perihal pembicaraannya dengan Penyembuh Hanson.

George mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar Kingsley, tapi… bisakah kita—maksudku, setidaknya kita harus menunggu sampai Sherry siuman dulu, dan…"

Kingsley menatapnya penuh arti, "Aku paham. Aku berharap kau bisa segera menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya sebelum kita menemui ayahnya."

"Kita? Kau akan ikut?"

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin membantumu menjelaskan duduk perkaranya kepada Mr. Huang, tapi aku sangat mengerti kalau kau ingin melakukannya sendiri. Hanya saja, posisimu dalam situasi ini bisa saja—"

"—Tidak apa-apa Kingsley," potong George cepat, "aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

Dan kemantapan di wajah George membuat Kingsley hanya memberikan anggukan paham sebagai jawaban.

"Terima kasih Kingsley. Ah—ada apa itu di dalam? Apakah—?!" George menoleh cepat ke pintu ruang rawat. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu ruang rawat Sherry, diikuti oleh Kingsley di belakangnya.

=oOo=

KLEK. Pintu ruang rawat terbuka pelan. George muncul dari balik pintu itu, dengan Kingsley di belakangnya. Semua menoleh ke arah mereka, dan juga Sherry, yang mata coklatnya seketika menatap kosong ke arah sepasang mata hazel yang baru saja bergabung di dalam ruangan tersebut.

George terdiam beberapa saat, tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, terlebih dengan semua mata yang mengarah padanya, seakan menghakiminya—walaupun ia tahu itu tidak benar. Ia melangkah perlahan, mendekati ranjang Sherry dengan canggung.

Mata Sherry mengikuti arah gerakan George, sampai akhirnya pria itu tepat berdiri di sisinya. Keduanya diam—semuanya diam. Tak ada satu kepala pun yang tahu kata, frasa, atau kalimat apa yang detik itu seharusnya terdengar melambung di udara ruangan.

George merasa tertekan oleh tatapan Sherry yang seakan tanpa emosi, namun justru menyiratkan sejuta emosi yang tak terurai. Namun ia menguatkan hatinya, dan membuka suara.

"Aku… bersyukur bisa melihatmu menatapku lagi, Princess…"

Dan setetes air mata langsung meluncur menyusuri pipi Sherry tepat setelah kata-kata George melambung di udara. Akhirnya Sherry mengingat semuanya. Ia ingat saat di mana ia memutuskan tak akan sudi menatap wajah George lagi. Ia ingat bagaimana ia mencoba menghindari pemuda itu, dan ia ingat… alasan mengapa ia bersumpah tak ingin mengenal dan berhubungan lagi dengan apa pun yang menyangkut pemuda itu. Seketika air matanya menetes lebih banyak lagi.

George mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air mata Sherry, namun menariknya kembali dengan canggung ketika melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci dan tak sudi.

Ron dan Harry memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka merasa asing dalam suasana itu, dan mereka juga benar-benar merasa canggung menyaksikan George seperti itu—seperti orang lain yang tak pernah mereka kenali selama ini. Fred masih memilih bergeming beberapa saat, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi juga. Pertimbangannya adalah: melihat satu orang George saja Sherry pasti sudah tertekan, ia tidak ingin menambahnya dengan melihat satu orang lagi yang menyerupai George muncul di hadapannya. Sesederhana itu.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny dan Hermione memilih bertahan di tempat mereka selama beberapa saat. Mereka tak ingin meninggalkan Sherry, kecuali Sherry menghendakinya, karena mereka tahu akan berat bagi gadis itu untuk menata kekacauan di dalam dirinya dengan cepat setelah baru saja beberapa menit siuman, terlebih apabila harus langsung dihadapkan dengan George, yang menjadi penyebab semua malapetaka yang menimpanya.

"Sherry…" panggil George lagi.

Sherry hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang terus dan terus saja mengalir tanpa henti. Ia menangis tanpa suara sambil menatap kosong ke langit-langit ruangan. Kemarahan dan kesedihan telah menggores luka yang bahkan lebih dalam dari apa yang dialami oleh fisiknya. Namun ketika ia mendengar suara itu, melihat wajah itu, dan melihat wajah keluarga dari pemuda itu—keluarga George, ada bara hangat sesaat di dadanya… yang sayangnya begitu cepat padam karena langsung tersiram oleh bongkahan dingin ingatan tentang realitas yang terjadi.

Didorong rasa sakit hatinya, ia pun membuka suara, "Mengapa aku dibawa kesini?"

Suara yang terdengar adalah suara yang lemah, namun ketus, menampakkan kekesalan dan ketidaksudian. Akan tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menyesal berkata demikian, karena tak seharusnya ia menimpakan kekecewaannya kepada Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione—orang lain selain George. Maka ia segera memperbaiki ucapannya,

"Maaf, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione… aku—"

"—Tak apa-apa nak, tak apa-apa." Balas Mrs. Weasley cepat, "kami mengerti. Baiklah, aku rasa, kita harus segera mengabari para Penyembuh bahwa kau sudah sadar. Hermione, tolong…"

Hermione langsung mengangkat gagang telepon sihir di sisi tempat tidur Sherry dan menyambungkannya ke ruangan Penyembuh Malcolm untuk menyampaikan kabar tersebut.

Sherry hanya diam, berusaha mencerna dan menata segalanya di dalam kepalanya. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun sedikit saja gerakan yang berarti membuat seluruh badannya sakit, dan kepalanya seakan mau pecah.

Ia pun mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

"A-aw!" seketika ia merasakan sakit di kaki kirinya yang diperban.

George meringis khawatir di sisinya, namun benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Betapa, di dalam hatinya, ia berharap dirinya tak tampak seperti badut konyol yang baru saja tertangkap berbuat asusila, sampai ia tak tahu bagaimana membawa wajahnya sendiri di hadapan Sherry.

Sherry menatap para wanita di sisinya,"Maaf…" bisiknya, "aku… aku benar-benar bingung dengan semua yang terjadi… apakah natal telah berlalu?" tanyanya, berharap ia tak lagi menghasilkan nada yang terdengar sinis.

"Sudah tiga hari yang lalu, Sherry, tapi kami berharap kau tak kehilangan natalmu. Kami sudah mendekorasi ini semua untukmu." ucap Ginny lembut.

Sherry baru benar-benar memperhatikan dekorasi ruang rawatnya, dan mendengar dengan jelas alunan lagu natal yang terdengar sayup-sayup dari _stereo set_ di sudut ruangan. Seketika ia berkaca-kaca, dan menunduk malu. "M-maafkan aku, sepertinya… sepertinya aku yang telah membuat kalian kehilangan natal kalian… maafkan aku…"

Ia benar-benar malu. Karena kebodohannya lari tanpa tahu arah dan tanpa perlindungan, ia jadi dicelakai orang lain, dan semuanya jadi kerepotan karenanya. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan telah merepotkan keluarga Weasley selama ia hilang dan tak sadarkan diri, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa buruk. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu…? Siapa yang sudi bertahan dalam kepala dingin dan mengaharapkan pertolongan pulang secara baik-baik di saat seperti itu? Mungkin ada, tapi bukan dirinya, yang bodoh ini.

Ia kembali teringat apa yang disaksikannya di malam natal, dan kembali meneteskan air mata dalam diam. Sementara, hati George pun nelangsa, karena ia merasa perbuatannya telah membuat Sherry kehilangan natalnya yang seharusnya indah, bersama keluarganya—bersamanya.

Di saat yang tepat, Penyembuh Malcolm dan beberapa perawat masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Mrs. Weasley menarik napas panjang, dan berkata pada semuanya, "Baiklah, mari kita biarkan Penyembuh Malcolm memeriksa keadaanya dulu, lagi pula kondisi Sherry masih belum stabil, dia masih perlu banyak istirahat. Ayo anak-anak."

Ginny dan Hermione mengangguk, begitupun George, meskipun enggan, karena begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada gadisnya, dan rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi menunggu.

"Sherry, kami keluar dulu. Aku akan masuk lagi—sendiri, nanti, apabila kau tak keberatan untuk kutemani." ucap Mrs. Weasley.

Sherry hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tak tahu apa ia keberatan atau tidak, yang pasti ia hanya mengangguk.

Mrs. Weasley, George, Ginny, dan Hermione meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti oleh tatapan Sherry dipunggung George. Hatinya lagi-lagi terasa teriris.

=oOo=

Sherry mengamati para penyembuh dengan tatapan bingung dan cemas. Penyembuh yang mereka maksud itu pastilah dokter, pikirnya. Ia selalu ingat betapa ia tidak pernah menyukai kunjungan ke dokter semenjak ia kecil. Ia tak suka disuntik, diinfus, dipakaikan selang oksigen, dan sebagainya. Tapi di sini, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda bekas suntikan terasa di tubuhnya walaupun ada selang seperti infus di tangannya, dan tak ada selang oksigen. Ia mengasumsikan bahwa sakit yang dialaminya tidak parah, dan ia akan bisa segera pulang, seandainya saja kakinya bisa sembuh total dengan cepat.

"Selamat sore Miss Huang, apa yang Anda rasakan saat ini?" tegur penyembuh Malcolm dengan lembut.

Sherry diam sejenak, berusaha merasakan kondisinya saat itu, "Mmm... aku…" ia terdiam lagi. " mmm… aku lelah. Tubuhku terasa berat dan lemas. Aku seperti… baru saja lari bermil-mil… dan… kepalaku… seperti mau pecah…"

Penyembuh Malcolm tersenyum, "Tentu saja, tentu. Baiklah. Apakah Anda merasa seperti… ada yang menambahkan bobot tertentu di tubuhmu? Apa itu yang Anda maksud dengan 'berat'? tanyanya lagi.

Sherry mengerutkan kening, lalu menggeleng, "Ngg… entahlah, aku tak mengerti."

Penyembuh Malcolm mengangguk, "Baiklah, mari kita periksa dulu kondisi tubuhmu…"

Sherry hanya diam sambil kebingungan melihat alat-alat yang digunakan para Penyembuh untuk memeriksa denyut nadi, tekanan darah, suhu tubuh, dan lain-lainnya, karena alat-alat yang mereka gunakan tak sama dengan yang biasa di lihatnya, namun yang paling membingungkan adalah alat yang dipasangkan di kedua telapak tangannya dan disambungkan oleh suatu kabel menuju layar tiga dimensi. Grafik di layarnya naik ke volume tertinggi selama beberapa saat, kemudian tiba-tiba kacau naik turun tak beraturan, lalu hilang sama sekali. Penyembuh Hanson memintanya untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kencang, lalu kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi perlahan.

"Ah... masih seperti itu rupanya." ujar Penyembuh Hanson pada Penyembuh Malcolm, sambil mengusap peluh di keningnya, "tapi selain itu semuanya telah semakin membaik Sir. Tekanan darah, denyut nadi, suhu tubuh, semuanya menuju normal."

"Ya, itu kabar yang baik, selanjutnya kita periksa lukanya." Penyembuh Malcolm dan beberapa perawat dengan cekatan mulai membuka perban di kaki Sherry.

Sherry menelan ludah. Ia jadi ingat tampilan luka menganga di kakinya yang ia kira adalah bekas gigitan binatang buas. Menyeramkan dan menjijikkan. Tapi kini luka itu telah jauh lebih baik. Tanpa bisa ditahan, pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja.

"Maaf Sir... tapi... sebenarnya… luka apa itu? Apakah Anda bisa mengira-ngira?"

Penyembuh Malcolm tersenyum padanya, lalu mengangguk, "Ya, Miss Huang, kami bisa mendeteksi sejarah luka Anda, dan luka tersebut terjadi akibat suatu kondisi bernama Splinching, yaitu kondisi di mana seseorang melakukan tindakan Apparition, atau berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, dan sedikit atau bahkan banyak anggota tubuhnya tidak ikut terpindah karena kurangnya konsentrasi atau ketidaksiapan orang tersebut dalam melakukan Apparition. Kami rasa Anda ada di faktor kedua, ketidaksiapan, mengingat Anda bukan penyihir yg pastinya tidak bisa melakukan Apparition sendiri."

Hati Sherry nelangsa mendengarnya. Ia mengingat saat-saat sebelum ia menyadari dirinya terkapar di tanah bersalju dengan bersimbah darah. Ia ingat kuku-kuku tajam yang terasa menancap di lengannya saat mencengkeramnya… sensasi tenggorokan tercekat dan tubuh yang tertarik sekaligus terdorong ke segala penjuru… dan…

Sherry melengos. Ia akhirnya berhasil mendapat jawaban dari kebingungan-kebingungannya satu persatu. Kemudian sambil mengamati luka di kakinya yang masih merupakan daging yang belum terlapisi kulit—yang sedang akan dipasangkan perban baru—, ia mendengarkan penjelasan singkat tentang sakit yang dideritanya, dan bagaimana keadaannya saat ia dibawa kesini, termasuk… dengan siapa ia dibawa.

=oOo=

Seharian setelah sadar, Sherry sama sekali tak ingin bertemu dengan George. Setiap George menampakkan dirinya di ambang pintu, Sherry akan menunjukkan wajah terganggu dan segera berkaca-kaca. Pasrah, George tetap bertahan di luar ruang perawatan Sherry, hanya mendengarkan suara-suara dari dalam, mendengarkan bagaimana Mrs. Weasley dan Ginny merawatnya.

Malam itu George tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia duduk di ruang tunggu dengan gelisah sementara Fred, Ron, dan Hermione telah tertidur lunglai di sisinya. George terus mengulang-ulang kata-kata yang ingin dikatakannya pada Sherry di kepalanya, berharap keesokan harinya ia bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya dengan baik, dan memperbaiki segalanya….

=oOo=

**29 Desember, St. Mungo.  
**

Keesokan paginya, menjelang siang, Mrs. Weasley duduk di sisi kanan Sherry saat Sherry terjaga, telah siap dengan sarapan untuk gadis itu. Sherry sarapan dengan dibantu Mrs. Weasley yang bersikeras bahwa ia tak perlu merasa malu untuk disuapi, karena kondisinya masih lemah, dan ia susah bergerak dengan kondisinya yang baru saja tersadar dari koma dan kakinya yang masih lumpuh karena luka dalam.

Selesai makan, Sherry lebih banyak diam. Mrs. Weasley merapikan selimutnya, dan ia menatap Mrs. Weasley tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Mrs. Weasley tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangannya, "Maafkan kami atas penderitaan yang kau alami nak…" ucapnya tulus.

Tatapan mata Mrs. Weasley yang hangat dan tampak sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah membuat hati Sherry tergugah. Di satu sisi, ia ingin berkata bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahan Mrs. Weasley, tapi di sisi lain, ia seakan ingin menunjukkan egonya dengan menguraikan isi hatinya tentang betapa anak lelaki dari wanita tersebut telah menghancurkan satu-satunya hati yang pernah ia relakan untuk dibagi dengan orang lain, dan lelaki itu harus membayar penderitaan yang dialaminya. Namun ia menarik nafas panjang, dan memilih mengeluarkan kata-kata…

"Ini sama sekali bukan salah Anda, Mrs. Weasley… Anda sangat baik… aku yakin Anda tak tahu menahu soal ini…" ucap Sherry pelan. Hatinya kembali diremas-remas oleh sensasi tak nyaman. Ia menarik napas lagi, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, dan ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah. "Aku ingin pulang… rumah sakit apa ini… di mana ini sebenarnya…?" pertanyaan yang dari semalam menggantung di kepalanya akhirnya keluar.

Mrs. Weasley menatapnya, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Nak… kau sudah mendengar tentang keadaanmu dari para penyembuh, dan kau tahu kau butuh istirahat. Menurut para penyembuh, penyakitmu harus ditangani secara intensif, dan hanya bisa ditangani di sini. Ah, ini adalah St. Mungo, rumah sakit untuk penyakit dan luka-luka sihir."

Sherry menghela napas sedih. Besok ayahnya akan pulang dari Roma, dan keadaannya seperti ini. Ayahnya pasti akan kebingungan mencarinya. Ponselnya tertinggal di rumah keluarga Weasley, dan ia yakin benda itu telah kehabisan baterai, dan ayahnya akan gelisah karena tak bisa menghubunginya. Lagipula… apa yang akan dikatakannya pada ayahnya nanti? Ia tak bisa membuat ayahnya sedih. Tak bisa, dan tak akan pernah bisa.

"Mrs. Weasley, maaf, tapi… ayahku akan mencariku, bagaimana aku… keadaanku…" ia terbata-bata, suaranya mulai bergetar.

Mrs. Weasley menghela napas, "Aku mengerti sayang, aku mengerti. Biarkan kami membantumu menjelaskan ini semua pada ayahmu, oke?"

"Ini? Ini semua—a-apa?" Sherry bingung. Apa yang akan ayahnya katakan kalau ia mengetahui tentang semua mengenai dunia sihir ini? Ia tak berani membayangkan. Ia takut ayahnya shock. Dan… apa pula yang akan dikatakannya kalau ia tahu bahwa George telah…

Sherry langsung merasa mual. "Tidak Mrs. Weasley… jangan…" ia menggeleng, wajah pucatnya semakin memucat.

Mrs. Weasley hanya diam sambil menatapnya penuh pengertian, kemudian mengangkat bahu, "Nak… bicaralah dengan George. Ucapkanlah apa yang perlu kau ucapkan padanya, dan dengarkanlah apa yang perlu kau dengarkan. Kalau memang ada suatu hal yang harus diselesaikan atau diakhiri… lakukanlah itu dengan cara yang benar, hati yang bijak, dan… otak yang benar-benar jernih untuk mencerna. Setelah itu semua, baru kau bisa lanjut menyelesaikan hal berikutnya."

Sherry mengerutkan kening, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Mrs. Weasley.

'_Yang kuinginkan saat ini… adalah kembali pada Daddy. Dan menjelaskan segalanya… tapi… aku pun bahkan belum benar-benar mengerti tentang 'segalanya' ini…'_

"Kapan pun itu, terserah padamu, aku tak ingin kau memaksakan diri, melihat kondisi kesehatanmu saat ini, tapi menurutku, bagaimanapun juga, akan lebih baik jika kau dan dia saling bicara… apa pun hasilnya nanti." ucap Mrs. Weasley lembut.

Sherry menatap Mrs. Weasley lekat-lekat, sambil berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_Ya, Mrs. Weasley benar.'_

Sherry mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih Mrs. Weasley… Anda sangat baik, dan aku sangat malu karena telah merepotkan. Jujur… aku terluka oleh apa yang dilakukan anak Anda terhadapku, tapi… memang mungkin seharusnya aku tak perlu masuk ke lingkungan kalian semua dari awal, yang akhirnya… jadi merepotkan begitu banyak orang yang tadinya tak ada hubungannya denganku, merepotkan Anda…"

Mrs. Weasley hanya tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengusap rambut coklat Sherry pelan, "Aku senang bertemu denganmu sayang… aku minta maaf atas anakku, tapi aku tak berhak berkata lebih. Nanti, lakukanlah apa pun yang menurut kata hatimu benar, oke?" kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley…?" panggil Sherry sebelum Mrs. Weasley beranjak.

"Ya?"

"Apakah Anda hendak memanggil…"

"George?"

"—ng… ya?"

Mrs. Weasley tersenyum, "Terserah kau saja."

Sherry terdiam.

Mrs. Weasley menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ya, tolonglah…" ucap Sherry pelan, "panggilkan dia…"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Mrs. Weasley memberikannya senyum pengertiannya, kemudian mengangguk, dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

=oOo=

George sedang melamun di beranda koridor lantai lima St. Mungo, setelah menyesap teh _blueberry_ yang dibelinya di restorasi pengunjung rumah sakit, untuk menghilangkan pening di kepalanya karena berhari-hari terus terjaga. Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam hal yang rasanya menyesakkan, karena semuanya menuntut untuk diperhatikan, bahkan diimplementasikan olehnya. Satu hal yang sangat mengganggunya adalah tatapan Sherry. Gadis itu, biasanya selalu tampak ceria, dan… sedikit bodoh… meskipun ia sedang berceloteh panjang lebar yang justru menampakkan kecerdasannya, tapi mata kekanakannya selalu terlihat naif… dan polos. Ia tak pernah menyangka sepasang mata itu bisa menampakkan berbagai ekspresi yang begitu menyakitkan untuk ditatap. Ekspresi terluka, kebencian, muak… dan…

George menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kini pikiran tentang penyakit gadis itu yang mengganggunya. Kalau bukan karenanya, Sherry tak akan seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena…

Kini kemarahan lagi. Ada hal yang begitu ingin dilakukannya, dan dengan mengingatnya saja hatinya sudah terasa terbakar. Ia hanya perlu melakukan satu hal lainnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia melakukan ini…

"Urgh!" ia mengepalkan tangannya, tapi mengulurkan niatnya untuk memukul tembok beranda. Ia tak ingin jari-jarinya retak lagi sehingga ia harus mengasihani dirinya sendiri, dan itu membuatnya jijik.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Rasanya ia tidak tertawa sebanyak Fred, tapi mengapa balasan akan semua tawa itu terasa lebih berat baginya? Ia dan Fred… tak pernah benar-benar tenggelam dalam kesedihan macam apa pun. Mereka selalu bisa melihat sisi humor dari apa pun yang ada di hadapan mereka. Akan tetapi, ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat humor saat ia mengalami situasi di mana kembarannya sekarat selama tiga minggu, dan juga sekarang, saat kekasihnya nyaris meregang nyawa seorang diri karena kesalahan bodohnya.

Fred tak pernah merasakan hal-hal seperti itu… dan diam-diam George bertanya-tanya mengapa saat ini Fred tampak seakan ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan olehnya. Ia merasa konyol karena ia tahu bagaimana Fred—dan biasanya dirinya—menyikapi orang-orang yang murung dalam kesedihan: mereka biasa meledek dan menertawakannya. Tapi Fred… ia tidak melakukannya padanya saat ini, bahkan Fred mampu menunjukkan ekspresi terbaiknya—bagi seorang Fred—untuk ditunjukkan pada dirinya yang sedang berduka. Padahal… ia pernah bersumpah, ia tak akan pernah menunjukkan wajah itu di hadapan Fred, wajah berduka, seperti yang ia selalu tampakkan ketika Fred terpejam sekarat selama tiga minggu penuh…

"Hey!"

George tersentak, ketika Fred tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Sedang apa _mate_, memikirkanku?"

George mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian memaksakan seulas senyum, "Yeah… memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa menendangmu dari beranda ini karena telah mengagetkanku."

Fred terkekeh, "Kau tinggal berdiri di belakangku, lalu angkat kakimu, dan tendang aku. Itu saja cukup, tapi untuk sekarang… kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, sobat..."

George termenung oleh ucapan Fred itu. Ia tahu apa yang Fred maksud dengan 'memaksakan diri'. Kembarannya memahami bahwa dirinya sedang… melemparkan candaan hambar yang tak benar-benar keluar dari hatinya.

"Baiklah," George mengangkat bahu, "apa yang membawamu dan bokongmu kesini?"

Fred menampakkan ekspresi tersinggung, "aku dan _bokongku _kesini untuk memberitahumu bahwa…" kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah hangat, "si kecil bodoh itu memanggilmu. Bicaralah dengannya kawan, tapi jangan kau buat dia semakin sakit kepala, sakitnya sudah banyak, kau tahu itu."

George menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, kemudian mendorong bahu Fred, "Kau tak perlu sok tahu, aku tahu yang harus kulakukan!"

Dan mungkin George telah berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan tak mendengar, ketika Fred berkata, "Jangan sesumbar, kuping satu! Semoga beruntung!".

=oOo=

George tersengal-sengal, ia memelankan langkahnya di ujung koridor tempat ruangan Sherry di rawat dan melihat Mrs. Weasley dan Ginny di depan ruangannya.

"Semoga berhasil nak. Jadilah pria sejati." itu lah yang diucapkan ibunya ketika ia melewatinya untuk membuka pintu ruang rawat.

George menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum, "_Thanks Mum, you're the best…_"

Ginny tersenyum lemah melihat kakaknya itu. Dalam hati ia benar-benar berharap George akan benar-benar menjadi seorang pria sejati setelah ini semua.

=oOo=

George membuka pintu ruang rawat tersebut perlahan, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Tatapan George serta merta bersirobok dengan tatapan Sherry yang terlalu sulit untuk dibaca olehnya. Terlalu banyak emosi di dalamnya. George menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan, dan perlahan maju mendekati gadis itu di ranjangnya.

Mata hazel itu seakan tenggelam dalam mata coklat yang menelanjanginya karena rasa bersalah. Ia kini merasakan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, apa yang dinamakan kehilangan kepercayaan diri di hadapan orang lain. Ia tak menyangka, ia akhirnya mengalami perasaan seperti itu karena, dan di hadapan, seorang gadis muda, yang bahkan seorang muggle yang sebenarnya secara literal tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa pun yang menurutnya akan membuatnya merasa tak percaya diri. Hal ini justru menjadikan suara di hatinya, yang berkata bahwa Sherry adalah harta yang amat sangat penting baginya, terdengar semakin kuat. Sherry mempunyai kekuatan lain yang mampu menaklukkannya, yang memang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dari siapa pun.

Ia menunduk menatap tangan gadis itu, kemudian menyentuhnya perlahan.

Sherry menarik tangannya dengan lemah, namun diperkuat oleh tatapannya yang berkata bahwa ia tak membiarkan George menyentuhnya.

George menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu memaafkanku..." Ia membuka suara.

Sherry mengerutkan alis, "Untuk kesalahan yang tak bisa kau pungkiri?" tandasnya, tak bisa menahan diri walau sebenarnya untuk mengeluarkan suara dengan emosi terasa begitu menguras tenaga.

"Untuk segalanya Sherry. Aku punya kewajiban untuk meminta maaf dan berusaha menebus kesalahanku, tapi kau lah yang sepenuhnya punya hak untuk memaafkan." ucap George dengan ekspresi datar yang menyembunyikan kepedihan hatinya. "Maafkan aku… aku telah membawamu sampai ke situasi ini… aku telah membahayakan nyawamu… dan… kau tak tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk memenggal diriku sendiri karenanya…"

Sherry menghela napas lemah, mendengarkan.

"Aku… kau boleh membenciku karena ini Sherry… kau pantas membenciku… tapi… izinkan aku menjelaskan apa pun itu yang bisa kujelaskan padamu…"

Sherry tak bergeming.

George menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia harus mengaturnya, mengatur nafas itu dengan baik. Ia tak ingin suarnya terdengar bergetar, atau bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata di depan gadis itu seakan mengharapkan belas kasihan, namun ia ingin Sherry tahu betapa ia menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis itu, dan bahwa ia, dengan penuh tanggung jawab, siap menanggung konsekuensinya.

"Terlepas dari apa kah kau akan memaafkanku atau tidak, aku hanya merasa kau berhak mengetahuinya Sherry… izinkanlah aku menjelaskannya… paling tidak untuk dirimu sendiri… aku tahu bagaimana menyakitkannya berputar dalam spekulasi tidak menyenangkan seorang diri… dan aku tak ingin membiarkanmu sakit lebih dalam lagi…"

Hati Sherry seperti terketuk mendengarnya. Dalam hatinya kini ia menyadari betapa inginnya ia mengetahui segalanya. Betapa inginnya, biarpun menyakitkan, ia mendengar semuanya. Paling tidak itu akan menjadi penguatnya untuk benar-benar melupakan pemuda itu. Atau... entahlah. Ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Getaran aneh itu masih tetap ada ketika ia merasakan sosok George di dekatnya. Auranya, harum tubuhnya, suara hembusan nafasnya, namun rasa itu bersamaan dengan rasa sakit ketika pikiran tentang berapa banyak wanita yang juga menikmati sensasi itu dari George di saat dirinya sedang tak bersama pria itu melintas di kepalanya...

Mual. Mual oleh bayangan yang memuakkan.

Secara naluriah, Sherry menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya keras-keras.

"Katakan..." ucapnya lemah, namun tegas.

George diam beberapa saat, menimbang-nimbang kapan ia harus mulai angkat bicara lagi. Lalu ia mengangguk perlahan, kemudian membuka suara.

"Kau pemberani, hatimu begitu bersih dan polos, dan aku si brengsek yang tolol dan celaka."

Sherry mengernyit. Dari sekian kalimat yang bisa ia ucapkan, ia malah mengatakan itu.

"Dan untuk apa kau paparkan fakta itu… ketika itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling jelas di dunia ini…?" Sherry melipat tangan di bawah selimutnya sambil terus menatap langit-langit dengan dahi mengernyit.

George tersenyum pahit. Bahwa Sherry menyetujui pengakuannya tentang kebrengsekan, ketololan, dan betapa celakanya dirinya telah meringankan sedikit, ya hanya sangat sedikit sekali, beban di bahunya. Ia melanjutkan,

"Kau begitu berani melarikan diri sendirian di dunia yang tak pernah kau tahu..."

Sherry menoleh pada pemuda itu sambil menatap sengit, "Dan kau… begitu brengsek dan hina melakukan... melakukan..." ia terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena bayangan itu langsung menggerogoti hati dan otaknya sekali lagi, dicampur dengan rasa malunya mendeskripsikan hal yang belum pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

George mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan gelisah, dan tiba-tiba dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan gadis yang berbaring di hadapannya itu.

"A-ap—aku tak—lepaskan!" Sherry langsung berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman George, namun George memegangnya begitu kuat, dan ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

Sebutir air mata meluncur cepat di pipi Sherry bersama usahanya menarik tangannya dari genggaman pemuda berambut merah itu, namun tatapan dalam pemuda itu perlahan-lahan membuatnya melemahkan penolakannya.

"Jangan menangis Princess, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau tahu itu. Aku sudah cukup brengsek, dungu, dan... yeah, seperti katamu, hina, tapi Princess, untukku, tetaplah Princess, tak pantas tersakiti oleh siapa pun, jadi aku pun tak akan berani lagi melakukannya setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan. Tangan kotorku ini memegang tanganmu untuk meyakinkanmu. Hatimu bersih, Princess... Kau akan merasakan ketidaktulusan dari aliran darah di tanganku kalau memang itu ada."

Sherry terperangah, lalu tiba-tiba tertawa pelan, sinis.

"Apa aku… boleh muntah, George?" tandasnya sambil menatap George tajam lewat matanya yang dikelilingi lingkaran hitam pucat, "apa itu semacam… konsep kalimat yang biasa kau hafalkan untuk merayu gadis yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa… seorang George, si _prankster_ bajingan itu… tidak akan pernah berkata seperti itu dengan tulus kepada siapa pun seumur hidupnya?" kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan sangat lemah, namun kekuatannya sangat besar, dan tajam bagai belati.

George terbelalak mendengarnya, ia tak pernah tahu kalau Sherry bisa menyusun kata sesinis itu saat ia dalam keadaan amat marah dan sedih. Sisanya, tak ada perubahan dari ekspresi wajah pemuda itu. Dalam situasi yang nomal, ia akan tertawa mendengar respon seperti itu dari seorang perempuan atas kata-kata yang biasanya merupakan rayuan andalannya. Namun sayangnya, ia saat ini sama sekali tidak sedang merayu. Semuanya keluar begitu saja dari hatinya yang kacau balau.

"Betul, Sherry. Kira-kira kalimat seperti itu yang biasa aku ucapkan untuk merayu gadis-gadis, dan mereka bisa jatuh ke pelukanku dengan mudah. Tapi sayangnya, si tolol ini benar-benar kehilangan kemampuan merayunya di hadapanmu. Kali ini aku tahu bahwa gadis di hadapanku tahu betul siapa aku. Jadi kurasa percuma melemparkan rayuan apa pun. Kau bisa anggap yang satu itu bukan rayuan, namun kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan kata-kata seperti itu, kau punya pilihan untuk melupakannya. Aku telah menjadi orang yang tak kukenal semenjak semua ini terjadi, dan—"

"George, ak—"

"—tolong, Sherry. Tolong jangan kau potong, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, dan kau cukup mendengarkan, kalau kau memang tak ingin menerima apa pun yang kukatakan setelah ini, aku adalah manusia yang paling celaka di dunia, namun aku pantas mendapatkannya, dan kau berhak melakukan apa pun, Princess. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku mohon kau mau mendengarkan aku. Aku tak ingin mengajakmu berdebat karena itu hanya akan melelahkanmu saja, dan aku tidak menganggap membuatmu lelah sesuatu yang menyenangkan... sungguh tak mungkin lagi aku menambah penderitaanmu…" George mencoba terdengar tegas, namun akhirnya gagal menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya.

Mata Sherry berkaca-kaca, ditatapnya tangan George yang memegang erat pergelangan tangannya, kemudian ditatapnya mata hazel itu, lalu ia berusaha bangkit duduk, untuk pertama kalinya selama ia tersadar dari koma di hari sebelumnya.

George segera melepaskan genggamannya, dan dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati membantu gadis itu duduk dalam diam. George duduk di tepi ranjang, dan kini mereka duduk berhadapan.

Sherry menunduk lama, tenggelam dalam pemikiran yang dalam, sampai akhirnya bahunya mulai naik turun, "Apa..." air matanya jatuh setetes, "apa yang kau simpan..." kemudian setetes lagi, "apa yang membuatmu..." ia terisak, "kenapa kau melakukan itu... kenapa... bahkan—bahkan… sebegitu sakitnya sampai… di mimpiku pun kau menyakitiku... kenapa..." Sherry menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya sambil terisak pelan, dalam.

George menahan napas, sesak. Yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah menghukum dirinya sendiri, namun sebelum itu, ia harus melakukan ini. Sedikit saja kesempatan yang bisa didapatkannya, hanya itu yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini, dari sekian banyak hal yang saat ini dibutuhkannya. Ia merasa, tak mengungkapkan segalanya adalah bentuk ketidakadilan untuk Sherry, juga dirinya.

"Ini yang kusimpan... dan aku sama sekali tak berniat menyimpannya di belakang punggungmu, Princess..."

Sherry masih terus menangis terisak, dan George sama sekali tak kuasa bahkan untuk mencoba menghentikan tangisannya. George merasa satu waduk air mata pun tak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan hancurnya hati gadis kesayangannya itu. Perasaan ingin memenggal dirinya sendiri tiba-tiba muncul lagi, mengingat apa yang disaksikannya saat menemukan Sherry di tengah hutan. Mengingat kondisinya yang mengenaskan saat itu… mengingat bahwa sedikit saja ia terlambat, ia akan kehilangan gadis itu untuk selama-lamanya…

George menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar pantas mati.

Akhirnya Sherry menarik napas panjang, dan mendongak menatap George dengan mata merah berairnya, "Beritahu aku..." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan sembarangan.

George menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan kegelisahan di urat nadi Sherry yang berdenyut dalam genggamannya, namun ia tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. Kesempatan ini lah yang dibutuhkannya…

"Baiklah." George menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sherry, "bertahanlah Princess… aku sungguh tak ingin menyakitimu lebih. George pun memulai ceritanya, "dia… perempuan keparat itu—"

"—Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu…" sanggah Sherry cepat, "itu membuatku muak… terdengar munafik." ucapnya pelan, namun sengit.

"Oh sial," George menarik napas gusar. Ia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena caranya memulai cerita itu pun harus terdengar salah oleh gadis di hadapannya, yang lemah dan kacau secara fisik maupun emosional, "ya, baiklah, perempuan itu, dia, Travena—"

Mendengar nama itu pun ternyata Sherry berjengit, sehingga George terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya lagi.

Namun Sherry menggeleng, kemudian berkata, "Lanjutkanlah…"

George menarik napas panjang sekali lagi, berusaha menenangkan emosinya juga, lalu melanjutkan, "Ia hanya salah satu wanita yang sering bersamaku dulu. Kami tidak pernah berpacaran, aku tak pernah terpikir untuk berhubungan apa pun dengan perempuan manapun saat itu, namun kami... _yeah_, kami..." George mempertimbangkan kata-kata yang pantas diucapkannya supaya tak terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi Sherry, "kami dekat. dekat dalam artian... err—kami bersenang-senang... namun aku mengira itu tak ada hubungannya dengan apa pun yang berbau roman. Aku juga... er... aku juga bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain layaknya bersama dirinya—oh Sherry, aku tak akan membenarkan apa pun yang kulakukan dulu, aku memang brengsek. Aku ini bajingan, aku—"

Sherry sedang berusaha menahan air matanya dengan menggigit bibirnya. Hatinya nyeri mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan George. Namun ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya, karena dari awal tak ada satupun dari mereka: George, Fred, maupun keluarganya, yang menyembunyikan fakta bahwa pemuda yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta ini, beserta kembarannya, adalah sepasang pemuda brengsek yang selalu di kelilingi perempuan.

Sherry pernah berkata bahwa ia tak akan mempermasalahkan masa lalu George, dan memang merasa tak berhak mempermasalahkannya. Ya, itu memang benar, masa lalu adalah masa lalu, bagi Sherry. Apa pun yang George lakukan sebelum ia bertemu dengan George, bukanlah haknya. Sherry tak akan menghakimi George, atau siapa pun, atas masa lalunya, karena ia tahu saat itu George tak pernah terbayang akan bertemu dengannya di masa selanjutnya. Apa pun yang dilakukan oleh George di masa lalunya sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengannya dan tentu bukanlah hal yang dilakukan untuk menyakitinya. Namun, membawa kembali noda hitam masa lalu ke saat sekarang, ketika George telah bersamanya... itu berbeda. Dan sangat... sungguh... terlalu sulit untuk diterima… namun Sherry tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain meminta George untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lanjutkan..." Sherry dapat merasakan tangan George yang memegang pergelangan tangannya telah basah oleh keringat, padahal di luar salju turun dengan lebat.

George menatap mata yang mengkristal itu, menyaksikan bagaimana air mata berjuang untuk tetap menggantung, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku juga berkali-kali menyaksikan perempuan itu bersama pemuda lain, jadi aku berpendapat dia mempunyai pola pikir yang cukup sama denganku dalam hal ini. Namun, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain, dia banyak membantuku, dan Fred juga." George berhenti sesaat. Ia tak mau keterusan menjelaskan tentang kepribadian Travena terlalu jauh. Tidak, ia tidak hendak menyembunyikan apa pun, namun ia tak ingin Sherry tak nyaman dan tersakiti mendengarnya. Ia belajar banyak tentang bagaimana seorang perempuan tidak ingin mendengar perempuan lain dipuji di hadapannya ketika ia lah yang ada di situ saat itu. Terlebih di saat kondisi gadis di hadapannya seperti saat ini, maka George kembali menyusun kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku tak pernah terpikir untuk berhubungan serius dengan salah satu dari mereka, sama sekali. Sayangnya, ternyata aku dan dirinya sama-sama salah paham dalam mengartikan kedekatan kami berdua. Ia menyebut-nyebut tentang cinta dan… aku sungguh tak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu sebelumnya Sherry, sungguh. Aku tak pernah menjanjikan apa pun pada siapa pun... aku—"

George merasakan tangan Sherry berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggamannya. Wajah gadis itu memerah, campuran menahan tangis dan malu mendengar cerita George.

George berusaha terus mempertahankan genggamannya di pergelangan gadis itu tanpa menyakitinya, "Kumohon... biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, Sherry..." bisik George.

Sherry membuka mulutnya sesaat untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, lalu mengatupkannya kembali. Kemudian ia menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk pelan. Sebulir air mata meluncur bersama anggukan itu.

George mempertahankan kestabilan emosinya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ketika Voldemort kembali dan dunia sihir di Inggris raya sedang dalam keadaan tergenting, Travena dan keluarganya menyelamatkan diri ke Algeria. Itu saja yang kutahu. Dan... kemarin di Hogsmeade, adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya lagi setelah aku mendengar kabar kepergiannya ke Algeria. Aku sungguh tak tahu ia telah kembali ke sini lagi."

Bibir Sherry bergetar. Ia bertahan untuk tetap mendengarkan, walaupun hatinya baru saja dikejutkan oleh fakta bahwa George pun baru bertemu kembali dengan perempuan itu.

_'Mereka... apakah George akan mengatakan bahwa mereka... mereka saat itu sedang melepaskan rindu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu—ketika aku menyaksikan mereka malam itu?'_

Banjir air mata pun kini tak terelakkan lagi.

George setengah putus asa, ia tak yakin sanggup menceritakan lebih banyak lagi pada gadis yang tampak tak berdaya dan juga tak punya gairah hidup di hadapannya itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi basah Sherry, namun Sherry menepisnya pelan, meskipun ia masih membiarkan tangan George yang satu lagi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

George menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu memindahkan tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan Sherry ke telapak tangan gadis itu, dan perlahan mengaitkan jari-jari mereka berdua, tanpa mendapat penolakan.

"_Hell_, aku menyerah." bisik George.

Sherry menatapnya dengan tatapan basah yang pilu namun bertanya-tanya.

"Aku menyerah." ulang George.

"Ap—maksudmu…?"

"Hhh... aku tak keberatan kau mengataiku apa pun, aku pantas mendapatkannya, tapi..." George menyentuhkan jari-jarinya yang bebas ke wajah Sherry yang pucat, kali ini Sherry tak bergeming. "Kau… istirahatlah. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu tertekan, padahal kau baru saja siuman. Aku khawatir terhadap keadaanmu, Princess... aku tak mau menyakitimu. Melihat ekspresimu saja aku rasanya sudah menyerah. Aku—"

Kini gantian Sherry yang menatap George dengan putus asa, "Kenapa kau seperti itu…?" tanyanya sedih, "apakah… kau benar-benar hanya akan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang begitu buruk padaku…?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Semua yang kutahu dan kulihat… dan akhirnya kusimpulkan, adalah hal yang buruk… George… lalu mengapa… kau begitu ingin aku mendengarkanmu sejak tadi… kalau kau hanya akan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang justru memperlengkap keburukan itu?" desisnya.

George terperangah sesaat, lalu tersenyum putus asa, "Bukan begitu, Princess… reaksimu membuatku bingung dan khawatir Princess… aku memedulikan keadaanmu... aku ingin melanjutkan kata-kataku tapi kau tampak begitu kacau, dan—aku tahu kau pasti seperti itu… aku khawatir, aku tak ingin—"

"—aku bisa menerimanya..." potong Sherry pelan."aku akan bisa menerimanya… percayalah. Tak perlu berpikir aku akan melemah karena apa pun yang kau katakan George… mungkin aku akan bertambah sedih… namun itu hanya akan terjadi beberapa saat saja..." air matanya terus mengalir satu demi satu di setiap kata-katanya, "karena menurutku kau benar… justru rasa penasaran dan bertanya-tanya lah yang mungkin bisa membunuhku, jadi... katakanlah. Jangan pedulikan air mataku dan reaksi apa pun yang muncul secara refleks dari ku… anggaplah itu sisi kemanusiaanku…"

George sedikit menganga karena tercengang mendengar kalimat gadis di hadapannya. Ia tersentuh oleh betapa kuat dan beraninya mental gadis yang tampak ringkih dan cengeng itu, seakan dua sisi manusia ada dalam dirinya. Di saat yang sama ia juga mempertanyakan kenaifan gadis itu. Ia mengangguk dan menyapu air mata yang menggantung di sudut mata Sherry dengan lembut menggunakan jarinya, "Terima kasih untuk kekuatan hatimu, Princess…" George kembali mengusap air mata di wajah gadis terkasihnya, "aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksimu setelah mendengarkan semuanya… tapi tentu aku tak ingin kau bertambah sedih karenanya…" George menarik napas dalam-dalam, "baiklah. Izinkan aku mengulang kembali peristiwa hari itu, dari sudut pandang di luar apa yang kau lihat...

=oOo=

**24 Desember, Malam Natal, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.**

Travena melangkah masuk ke dalam Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes dengan gaya khasnya yang angkuh. Matanya berkilat-kilat, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman menawan yang justru dapat disalahartikan orang lain sebagai senyuman jahat, atau licik. Ia mengenakan atasan beludru hitam sebatas dada dengan potongan yang sangat rendah, dengan rok span di atas lutut berwarna merah yang menampilkan kakinya yang begitu mulus dan jenjang. Namun ia tak lupa mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam mengkilat untuk menutupi tubuhnya kala di luar ruangan, mengingat cuaca saat itu yang begitu dingin bersalju. Ketika tadi lonceng di pintu berdentang saat ia masuk, Verity mengerutkan kening dan mengucapkan salam padanya dengan enggan, merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura keanggunannya yang terasa membuat jengah. Sudah lama rasanya semenjak Travena Arnold datang ke Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, akan tetapi aura tak nyaman yang dirasakan Verity ketika melihat gadis itu tetap tidak berubah, bahkan justru bertambah. Verity menatap gadis itu dengan waswas, akan tetapi tak sanggup berbuat banyak karena ia disibukkan oleh banyaknya pelanggan yang mengantri di kasir.

Travena menatap ke sekeliling toko. Ia tersenyum sinis pada Verity yang menatap khawatir bercampur curiga padanya. Dalam hati gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang bergelombang itu, pelayan toko seperti Verity tak seharusnya, dan tak akan bisa, menghalangi apa yang akan dilakukannya saat ini. Travena tahu, salah satu pemuda pemilik toko ini, Fred, sudah beberapa hari ini berada di Rumania untuk membeli beberapa intisari naga sebagai bahan dasar produk-produk ciptaan mereka, dan Travena yakin, inilah saat yang tepat untuk melaksanakan rencananya.

Perlahan, ia menaiki tangga flat, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mengetahui satu lagi pemilik toko sekaligus penghuni flat ini, George, ada di sana seorang diri. Gadis itu dapat mendengar suaranya bersenandung di balik tembok pembatas ruangan. Ia masuk ke dalam flat dan berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil menatap ke arah sumber suara, menunggu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, George muncul dari balik dinding pembatas dan…

"A—_bloody hell_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Travena?" tanya George, setengah heran, setengah terkejut menyadari seorang gadis yang tak diundang tengah berada di dalam flatnya.

Mata Travena membelalak menatap objek yang berdiri di hadapannya: George, dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, bugar, dan indah, hanya dibalut handuk berwarna putih sampai sebatas pinggang. Rambut merahnya masih basah, dan tetesan-tetesan air mengalir perlahan-lahan dari beberapa bagian di tubuhnya.

"Hai, George. Mengapa kau kasar sekali pada seorang tamu?" tanya Travena riang, kepercayaan dirinya sama sekali tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Hai," jawab George pendek. Ia menatap Travena dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

Travena maju beberapa langkah. Kini ia berdiri tepat di hadapan George. Dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan begitu banyak hal, ia memandangi pria berambut merah itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, "Aku rindu padamu, George, _and_… _now," _Travena menghela napas sejenak_, "you look... even more beautiful than before..._"

George mengerutkan kening, dan menjawab sambil mengedikkan bahu, "_Well, I know."_

Travena terkikik kecil. Sifat George tercinta-nya yang ini pun sudah sangat diketahuinya, narsis, angkuh, dan jual mahal. Namun ia tahu, itu hanya di awal saja. Ia sangat mengenal George-nya. Ya, George-_nya. _

Travena menyibakkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang, memamerkan bagian dadanya yang terbuka, "Aku pun selalu tahu itu George, dan aku sudah berusaha menunjukkan pendapatku ini padamu sejak lama." Paparnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya adalah senyum yang penuh keberanian dan keyakinan, dan tentu saja, percaya diri. Ia sudah terlalu lama menahan apa yang harus dikatakannya ini, dan ia tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Apa lagi ini?" Tanya George sambil memutar bola matanya, lebih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Travena menarik napas, "_I love you George, I really do._" Ia maju lebih mendekat lagi pada George, sementara George tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

George menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan malas, "Vena. Duduklah dulu. Kau membuatku pusing. Apa pun yang mau kau bicarakan, baiklah, aku dengarkan, tapi nanti setelah aku memakai pakaianku. Aku menolak untuk terserang masuk angin di hari natal bersalju. Kau paham?"

Travena mendengus menahan tawa. Ia diam beberapa saat, berpikir. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Baiklah, senang mendengar kau mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain. Hahahaha."

Ia berjalan ke sofa ruang tengah dan duduk di sana, sementara George menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Travena menatap pintu kamar dengan tempelan huruf G dari emas itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Terlintas begitu saja ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan George kemarin, setelah kira-kira satu setengah tahun ia tak melihat pemuda itu. Hatinya nyeri seketika saat mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, bagaimana cepatnya George berubah, hanya dalam satu setengah tahun. Dan ia begitu kecewa sekaligus marah, karena posisi yang harusnya adalah miliknya, direbut oleh muggle bodoh yang tak ada apa-apanya, di saat ia tak ada di sisi George. Sejak pertama ia mendengar kabar itu dari beberapa orang yang membicarakan George, ia sudah ingin langsung bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan membuktikan bahwa desas desus itu hanyalah gosip murahan. Namun ketika pertemuan itu benar-benar terjadi, betapa terlukanya ia, karena harus dipermalukan seperti itu di depan gadis muggle itu langsung. Ia bersumpah hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi, dan gadis bodoh itu harus membayarnya.

Travena bukanlah seorang gadis yang jahat, tapi cintanya pada George bisa saja membuatnya menghalalkan segala cara. Dilahirkan dari keluarga darah murni yang kaya raya, ia terbiasa mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkannya, begitupun juga dengan urusan pria. Namun Travena telah jatuh hati, jatuh cinta, pada, dan hanya pada George Weasley selama ini, dan itu telah berlangsung begitu lama, bertahun-tahun semenjak tahun ketiga mereka di Hogwarts. Mereka berdua sebenarnya telah banyak melalui hari bersama, akan tetapi sayangnya tanpa melibatkan cinta di dalamnya, setidaknya begitulah dari sudut pandang George. Itu adalah sebuah keadaan yang menyiksa dan sulit diterima oleh Travena, mengingat dirinya hampir sempurna, untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Akan tetapi baginya, itu adalah hal yang justru membuatnya menginginkan George lebih dari apa pun. Dan ia berpikir bahwa ia harus membuat George menyadari bahwa ia lah gadis yang tepat untuknya di saat yang tepat ini. Dia telah menunggu terlalu lama...

Di dalam kamarnya,George memandang lemari pakaian dengan malas. Sebenarnya ia sedang sangat mengantuk karena semalaman begadang di ruang kerjanya. Ia sama sekali tak memperhitungkan adanya gangguan semacam ini. Travena, mengapa gadis itu harus muncul lagi di saat seperti ini? Tak masalah bagi George, sebenarnya. Ia bisa—Ia yakin bisa—mengendalikan sikapnya, namun, mengapa harus datang lagi? Ia tak ingin berdebat dengan gadis itu lagi tentang masalah cinta yang tak bisa ia rasakan dari gadis itu dan hanya membuatnya pening, namun bagaimanapun juga, ia tak bisa begitu saja mengusir dan bersikap kasar terhadap gadis itu, mengingat segala kebaikan yang pernah dilakukan gadis itu selama mereka dekat. Ia berharap gadis itu lelah dan berhenti "menghantuinya". Ini sangat merepotkan baginya.

George begitu saja teringat masa-masanya di sekolah. Ia dan Fred sering sekali 'bermain-main' dengan perempuan. Bertukar cumbu rayu bukanlah hal yang luar biasa bagi mereka berdua. Sudah seperti insting bagi si kembar itu, untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada tiap mereka bersama gadis-gadis cantik. Semua itu mereka anggap permainan semata, dan satu dua kecupan gratis biasanya tak akan mereka lewatkan dalam permainan itu. Namun Travena, gadis itu, yang ia kira justru gadis yang paling mengerti bahwa semua ini hanyalah permainan di masa remaja mereka, dan yang paling banyak menghabiskan waktu bermain-main bersamanya, justru malah menjadi yang paling serius menyikapi kedekatan mereka.

George menggelengkan kepala. Hasrat bermain-mainnya sudah lama hilang, paling tidak, apabila objek atau lawan mainnya adalah perempuan. Begitu saja, tiba-tiba ia teringat wajah gadis yang kini begitu—begitu memenuhinya, Sherry. Dan George tak mengerti kenapa, perasaan tak nyaman menjalarinya ketika ia mengaitkan ingatannya tentang semua permainan itu dengan bayangan wajah dan senyum Sherry yang begitu lepas dan polos. George menghela napas, buru-buru melepas handuknya untuk segera menyelesaikan kegiatan berpakaiannya, dan bergegas keluar kamar untuk meminta—memaksa, kalau meminta masih kurang efektif—Travena pergi dari flatnya secepatnya apabila gadis itu hanya akan terus memaksanya mendengarkan omong kosong, apalagi sampai merayunya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dulu. Namun, belum sempat George mengenakan pakaiannya…

KLEK, kenop pintu kamarnya memutar dan pintu kamarnya terbuka begitu saja. Beberapa detik kemudian, George tersentak kaget melihat Travena berdiri di ambang pintu dengan terbungkus rapat jubah perjalanannya, dan memegang tongkat di tangannya.

"_Merlin!_" George buru-buru mengambil handuknya yang ia lepas begitu saja dari lantai dan menutupi tubuhnya seadanya. "apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menerobos masuk kamarku dengan cara seperti itu, gadis liar?"

Travena masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menutup pintunya, dan maju mendekati George dengan langkah dan tatapan yang menggoda.

Buru-buru George berusaha meraih tongkatnya secara instingtif dalam keadaan yang baginya darurat, tapi sayangnya Travena telah melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tongkat George dengan sihir dan melemparkannya ke luar kamar.

"Ah, _damn_!" Seru George kesal.

Travena tertawa puas, tongkatnya teracung ke tubuh George, dan George tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain bersikap waspada.

"Apa maumu?" tanya George gusar.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Jawab Travena singkat.

George mendengus, lalu tertawa, "_You wish."_

"_Really,_ George?" Travena berjalan mendekat, "kau sudah lebih dewasa dari terakhir kali kita bertemu, dan tentu saja dari terakhir kalinya kita bermesraan di lorong-lorong Hogwarts. Begitu pun dengan aku. Aku sudah tumbuh sepenuhnya menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik dan menawan bukan?" Ia maju lebih dekat lagi pada George, tongkat di tangannya ia turunkan, "aku sama sekali tak melihat apa alasan untuk menunggu. Aku tercipta untukmu, begitu pula sebaliknya, kita serasi bersama, dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk membuktikan ucapanku."

Lagi-lagi George tertawa, "Tahu darimana kau kalau aku akan merasa itu menguntungkan bagiku? Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk mencoba-coba, Vena. Aku khawatir akan menyesal karena hanya kau saja yang akan menikmati semuanya sendirian. Aku tak sedermawan itu Vena, aku bukan tipe orang yang melakukan segala cara untuk beramal." Jawab George pedas.

Travena maju semakin mendekat, sementara George bertahan untuk tidak mundur seperti pengecut yang ketakutan, namun tetap berusaha membuat jarak agar tak bersentuhan dengan gadis itu. Ia membenarkan handuknya sebisanya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keangkuhanmu George, dan kau tahu aku selalu menyukai itu. Tapi di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan tentu saja tidak ada profesor, Filch, ataupun kucing sialannya, kita sudah lama bersama dan kita sama-sama tahu kalau kita akan berujung di sini kan George?"

Travena menyentuh dada polos George dengan jarinya, disusul dengan gerakan refleks George yang langsung menghindar.

"Kau sebaiknya tak melakukan itu padaku, Travena. Kau tahu aku ini laki-laki." tandas George, berusaha menahan diri sebisanya, meskipun ia merasakan darahnya mulai menggelegak oleh sentuhan itu.

Travena menaikkan alisnya, "_Well, _kau sangat laki-laki saat terakhir kali aku bercumbu denganmu, dan kini aku sangat bersemangat mendengar kau mengingatkanku akan kelaki-lakianmu George, itu terdengar sangat seksi kan? Aku bahkan tak sabar untuk merasakan seberapa "laki-laki" nya kau _saat ini._" Balas Travena. Ia tahu bagaimana George suka bermain dengan kata-kata, maka itu pula yang berusaha dilakukannya.

George mendaratkan matanya dengan mantap di mata gadis di hadapannya, memberikan tatapan dinginnya, "Aku ingat bilang padamu bahwa aku laki-laki, tapi aku tak ingat bilang bahwa aku tertarik pada semua perempuan _saat ini_."

Travena tertawa, walaupun ada sensasi aneh yang membuat hatinya terasa pedih, "Itu bagus sekali, mulai _detik ini_, ketika aku telah ada di hadapanmu, kau tak perlu lagi bercumbu dengan _semua_ gadis, karena aku telah kembali, kembali untukmu, dan memang selalu menunggumu. Jadi kau bisa melakukan segalanya _hanya_ dengan_ku_" ucapnya mantap. Mata birunya terus menatap mata hazel George, ia berusaha untuk tetap tampak yakin dan percaya diri, dan tak menunjukkan luka di matanya.

George terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum, tapi tetap tanpa ekspresi, "Sayangnya, sungguh bukan itu maksudku, Vena."

George diam-diam teringat bagaimana ia mengagumi persistensi Travena dalam menghadapi apa pun, itu pula yang menjadikannya gadis terpintar di asramanya, Ravenclaw.

Travena menarik napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum lagi, "Katakan. Apa itu."

George diam. Ia butuh beberapa detik untuk merancang kata-kata yang cukup panjang untuk menyampaikan semua yang dipikirkannya dan menghentikan kegiatan berdebat berputar-putar dengan tidak berpakaian seperti ini. Selain ia tak ingin ada dorongan idiot dari dalam tubuhnya kalau berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia juga merasa tubuhnya mulai masuk angin. Memikirkan itu, ia jadi tertawa kecil. Pikiran yang sangat unik untuk seorang pria normal yang sedang berada dalam situasi seperti itu dengan gadis semempesona Travena. George memang bukan sekedar "pria normal".

Akhirnya ia angkat bicara, "Kau cantik, seksi, menawan, dan..._ yeah_, kita selalu bersama dulu. Dan tak ada yang dirugikan, karena sebagaimana aku menikmati apa pun yang aku nikmati dulu, itu pula yang kau rasakan, dan sebagaimana aku bersama yang lain saat kau tak bersamaku, itu pula yang kau lakukan saat kau tidak bersamaku. Kau paling banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dibandingkan perempuan manapun karena aku tahu bagaimana caramu menjalani hidup, dan hanya kau yang menjalani hidup _seperti_ aku." ia mendengus, "Gadis-gadis lain, dari awal mereka telah menawarkan kesetiannya padaku, dan maaf saja, mereka juga menawarkan apa yang sekarang sedang kau tawarkan padaku, Vena, walau tak ada yang mendapat kesempatan sebaik dirimu saat ini, tentu saja. Tapi aku tak bisa melanjutkan untuk melakukan _apa pun_ dengan mereka, karena aku tak bisa membalas apa yang mereka berikan padaku, Vena. Yang mereka inginkan bukan sekedar kesenangan fisik. Mereka menginginkan perasaan aneh itu, cinta, yang dulu tak pernah kukenal."

Travena menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, berusaha mengontrol suara yang akan dikeluarkannya, "Tapi aku juga menginginkan cintamu!" serunya, suaranya terdengar sedikit meleset dari yang ia rencanakan.

"Kau kira "sabar menungguku" itu berarti kau bisa mengharapkan cintaku sambil "bersama-sama tanpa cinta" dengan orang lain? Itu terdengar tidak menarik, Vena." Balas George dingin.

Kini ekspresi Travena mulai berubah, "Kau tak pernah mengerti soal cinta, George! Kau tak pernah mengerti! Seberapa yang bisa kau dapatkan darinya, dari dia yang menurutmu kau cintai? Apa dia bisa memberikan sebesar yang aku berikan? Apa cintanya sebesar cintaku padamu?! Kau bisa mencobanya dulu George, dan kau akan tahu bahwa cinta gadis bodoh itu tidak seberapa dengan apa pun yang kupunya! Aku rela melakukan segalanya untukmu, dan aku yakin setelah kau melakukannya denganku, kau akan merasakan bahwa bercinta dengan orang lain hanya seperti melakukan hal bodoh yang tak menarik sama sekali!" selorohnya. Ia mencengkeram lengan George dengan emosional.

George membiarkannya sesaat, kemudian meraih tangan gadis itu, untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengannya.

Ia tertawa kecil, "Sayangnya, definisi cinta untuk orang yang sudah ahli sepertimu, dan _pemula_ sepertiku, memang berbeda ya? Kau tak tahu seberapa hebat apa pun yang gadis itu, dia, SHERRY, berikan padaku, yang bahkan sampai membuat penawaranmu tampak... tak menarik sama sekali buatku. Maaf Travena, tapi hargai dia, kalau kau ingin aku menghargaimu."

Mata Travena berkaca-kaca, "Ap—apa, apa kau melakukannya dengan gadis yang tampak masih seperti bocah ingusan itu? Mana mungkin dia bisa mengalahkanku, kau tak bisa berbohong, kau—"

George menghela napas tak sabar, "Aku tak peduli dengan pendapatmu, Travena, tapi yang pasti, kau tahu aku bukan orang yang munafik. Aku hanya selalu tahu kapan aku menginginkan, atau _tidak menginginkan_ sesuatu—dalam hal apa pun di hidupku. Saat ini aku _tidak _menginginkanmu dan kau pun tahu, seorang George Wealsey, tentu saja, tak bisa dipaksa oleh siapa pun."

George memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri perdebatan melelahkan itu. Mengaitkan Sherry dengan pembicaraan semacam ini lagi-lagi memberikannya sensasi tak nyaman. Ia tak pernah menyentuh gadis itu lebih. Tepatnya, ia tak pernah menyentuh gadis mana pun selama satu setengah tahun ini. Otaknya mulai kacau, dan sebelum ia jadi bebal, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Kau, pergilah. Aku akan berpakaian karena aku sudah mulai masuk angin, jadi kalau kau tak mau pergi dari situ, aku terpaksa berpakaian di hadapanmu, dan setelahnya akan memaksamu keluar dari sini. Kau tinggal memilih, mau kuseret, atau kulempar."

George hendak membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil baju dari dalam lemarinya, namun saat itu juga, jantungnya seakan turun ke perutnya, ketika melihat, Travena tiba-tiba menarik tali pengait jubahnya dan membukanya, dan… menampakkan tubuh polosnya yang begitu langsing, semampai, dan indah menawan bagaikan model-model di _Witch Weekly __di baliknya__._ Ia telah menanggalkan sisa pakaiannya yang lain di ruang tengah. Dibiarkannya jubah yang merupakan satu-satunya bahan yang menempel di tubuhnya itu jatuh ke lantai.

Demi menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu menggiurkan lelaki manapun yang menyaksikannya, otak George mendadak terasa panas, dan beberapa saat, ia terpaku pada pemandangan itu, dengan nafas yang seketika langsung memburu. Darahnya menggelegak bagai ramuan yang mendidih, dan semua otot dan sarafnya mengejang seketika. Saat itulah, Travena langsung menarik handuk yang dililitkan George di sekitar pinggangnya sampai terjatuh sepenuhnya ke lantai.

"Travena—" George tersadar, dan buru-buru menahan handuknya seadanya, dan saat George dalam keadaan lengah dan kacau itu lah, Travena menghambur ke tubuh George, mencengkeram kedua pipi pemuda itu, dan mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam...

...

...

...

Wangi bunga musim panas yang eksotik tercium dari nafas Travena, merasuki otaknya, membuat otak itu begitu saja bergeser dari tempat seharusnya. Pandangannya serasa gelap, yang ia rasakan hanya darahnya yang mendidih bergolak di bawah sentuhan jari Travena yang telah jatuh ke tengkuknya. Ia gelisah, ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin mengejang, dan akan segera melakukan hal-hal instingtif yang sama sekali tak direncanakannya, maka sebelum ia benar-benar mengikuti dorongan kuat untuk membalas sepenuh-penuhnya permainan Travena di bibirnya, ia harus benar-benar mengakhiri ini semua, ia harus benar-benar mengakhiri...

"George..."

Suara seorang wanita terdengar, namun bukan dari wanita di hadapannya, melainkan...

"She—Sherry, Merlin!" George terkejut setengah mati. Saat itu juga otaknya sepenuhnya kembali ke tempatnya semula, dalam keadaan kacau balau.

=oOo=

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Errr… kenapa? Bersambung lagi? Errr… nggak kok, don't worry, Sherry cuma sengaja (terpaksa) memotongnya karena sequel ini Sherry bikin panjaaaaaaaaaang banget. Karena Sherry nggak mau kalian juga jadi lelah bacanya, jadi Sherry potong. Ini so far juga udah jadi yang terpanjang yang pernah aku publish di sini. Hahahaha. Semoga pemotongannya pas ya ^^**

**Lanjutannya Sherry publish secepatnya kok… mungkin seminggu dua minggu, atau paling lama satu bulan mungkin… biarkan yang ini di baca dulu (dan di review dulu juga) pastinya. Tapi Sherry bisa jamin nggak akan lama, karena lanjutannya sudah ada, sudah diketik, tinggal di retouch aja ^^**

**Oke… terima kasih buat yang masih setia menunggu dan masih mau baca walaupun gap-nya lama banget… dan makasih buat selalu dukung #Georgerry 3 makasih buat selalu paham rasa cinta Sherry buat Georgi e ^^**


End file.
